conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Pupupulandish
Pupupulandish is the language of Pupupu Land, however, it might not be the only language used in Pupupu Land, It it said that there's at least one another language, called the "Cappish" language, which is a language said to be used by the Cappies, especially those unfriendly, capped "feral" Cappies. Background This is a fan language for Hoshi no Kirby series, I don't own these words or other contents of them, copyrights of the words belong to Nintendo. I don't play much games of the Hoshi no Kirby series, so only a handful words are created, some of them are derivated from names in the Hoshi no Kirby series, but others are a priori. Phonology Consonants Vowels Vowel length is contrasive. /ə/ is transcripted as <ë>; and /j/ is transcripted as , long vowels may be indicated by writting the same vowel twice, or by <:>. Phonotactics The basic syllable structure is ©V(V)©, however, due to the influence of Cappish, speeches of some speakers may use consonant clusters. only /l/ and /n/ can end a syllable, and /l/ cannot be followed by other consonants inside a word. Basic grammar Pupupulandish is mainly a head-marking language, the basic Word order is SVO(Subject-Verb-Object-Complements), adpositions are prepositions, demonstratives and Relative clauses follow the noun phrase they modify. Triplication of a monosyllabic word is used to form Proper names, for example, Pupupu(derivated from pu), Dedede(derivated from de), Popopo(derivated from po) Words Nouns Nouns are inflected for possessedness, below is the list for possessive prefixes: *1st person singular: naa-/nah- *2nd person singular: maa-/mah- *1st person plural: nia-/nih- *2nd person plural: mia-/mih- *3rd person: ha- Verbs Agreements *Subject agreement prefixes: **1st person singular: n/na- **2nd person singular: m/ma- **1st person plural: ni- **2nd person plural: mi- **2nd person singular imperative: k-/ka- **2nd person plural imperative: ki- *Object agreement prefixes: **1st person: ne- **2nd person: me- *Object plural suffix(used with Object agreement prefixes to indicate that the object is plural, the object is singular when it is not sued): -i Order of Verbal agreement affixes: (Subject agreement prefixes)-(Object agreement prefixes)-Verb Stem-(Object plural suffix) Aspects Continuative is formed by reduplication of the stem, when the stem starts and ends with vowels, the final vowel of the first part of the reduplicated stem should be deleted: *Popopo adu ha-du Meta - Kirby sees/saw the eyes of Meta Knight *Popopo ad-adu ha-du Meta - Kirby looks/looked at the eyes of Meta Knight *Dedede agui - Dedede says/said *Dedede agu-agui - Dedede says/said continuously *ma-ne-adu - You sees/saw me *ma-ne-ad-adu - You looks/looked at me Nominal and Relative Clauses Nominal and Relative Clauses start with the complementizer ni Vocabulary #Stone: bu: #Ball: po #Land: pu #Dream: pu/upu #To sleep: anupu #Head/upside: upo #Back: mo/pumo #Front: me/pume #Face: ume #Back(bodypart): umo #Inside: li/puli #Outside: ga/puga #Brain/mind: upoli #Waddle doo/dee-shaped beings: wadë(-l)(blipa: ) #Bronto burt: bu-ronto burtë(>bronto burtë) #water: wa #fruit: poko(po+ko)/ko-(ko- prefix used for fruit names) #apple: koba(ko+ba) #watermelon: kowa(ko+wa) #Poppy Bros. Jr. : ka-popi #Wind: hu #To blow/to puff: ahu #Whispy Woods: bahu(ba+hu) #To be beneficial for/to be beneficial to/be good for/to cause/to be a reason of: bene #To trade with/to exchange: aden #To be valuable/money: denden Numerals (Under construction) Proper names *Kirby: popopo/kaabi: *King dedede: dedede *Pupupu Land: pupupu *Pop Star: popu(>popë/pop) *babagahara: ha-pu babaga *lololo: lololo *lalala: lalala *lola: lola *King Dedede's aircraft: ka-bula *Meta Knight: Meta *Kracko: kërak-o(>krako) Some possible affixes *One/thing that is related to ......: ka-/bu-/-o(-o seems to be a borrowing suffix) *Dual(or plural) suffix: -i(it seems that this suffix is unproductive) *Verbializer(used converting a noun into a verb): a-/an- *Prefix for body parts: u- *Intensifier/some kind of derivations: g-/ge- *A group of/ a flock of: -ga Sample sentences * Popopo abi wadël di: - Kirby eats/ate a Waddle dee * Popopo ronto-ronto ni bula - Kirby is flying in the sky * Dedede dede - King Dedede is angry * Popopo adu Dedede - Kirby sees/saw King Dedede * Popopo dali Pupupu - Kirby goes/went to Pupupu land * Ni bula ani bronto burtë - There are bronto burts in the sky * Dedede adu ni Popopo ronto-ronto ni bula - Dedede sees/saw that Kirby is/was flying in the sky * Popopo abi buronto burtë ni ronto-ronto - Kirby eats/ate the bronto burt, which is/was flying * Popopo abi po yo ni dedede adu - Kirby eats/ate this ball/these balls, which King Dedede sees/saw * Popopo adu wadël di: lala - Kirby sees/saw a red waddle dee/red waddle dees * Wadël di: lala yo adu Dedede - This red waddle dee/these red waddle dees sees/see/saw King Dedede * Popopo adu Dedede ni puyo - Kirby sees/saw Dedede at here * Popopo nae Kaabi:, Kaabi: nae Popopo - Popopo is Kirby, Kirby is Popopo * mae Meta, tae Popopo - I'm Meta Knight, thou art Kirby * yoe naa-po, nae maa-po - This is my ball, that is thy ball * po ni ma n-adu, nae Popopo - The ball which I see/saw is/was Kirby. * na-me-adu - I see/saw thee * ma-ne-adu - Thou seest/didst see me * m-adu - Thou seest/didst see him/her/it/them * me-adu - They sees/saw thee * mi-adu - Ye see/saw him/her/it/them * me-adu-i - He/She/It/They sees/see/saw you * Popopo me-adu-i tata - Kirby sees/saw you * Dedede me-buni ta ni na - King Dedede gives/gave it/that to thee * Dedede me-buni-i tata ni na - King Dedede gives/gave it/that to you * Dedede buni Meta ni na - King Dedede gives/gave it/that to Meta Knight * Popopo no adu Dedede - Kirby don't/didn't see King Dedede * na-no me-adu ta - I don't/didn't see thee * nae ha-kabula Dedede - That's an/the airship of Dedede * Popopo abi: wata ga? - What did Kirby eat? * Popopo abi: kowa na ga? - Did Kirby eat that watermelon? * kowa popo ni Popopo - The watermelon is more roundish than Kirby * na-gadu abu kaabu na - I can use that tool * Dedede agui "Mae Dedede, ha-kanupo Pupupu, ma n-anupo ha-kaamo Pupupu" - Dedede said: "I'm king Dedede, the headman of Pupupu land, I lead the folks of Pupupu land." * Meta apobu adu Popopo - Meta Knight wants/wanted to see Kirby * Meta apobu ni adu Popopo - Meta Knight wants/wanted to see Kirby * Dedede apobu Meta adu Popopo - King Dedede wants/wanted Meta Knight to see Kirby * Dedede apobu ni Meta adu Popopo - King Dedede wants/wanted Meta Knight to see Kirby * n-abu kaabu yo ni adu Popopo ni ronto-ronto - I use/used this tool to see Kirby who's flying * Popopo abi: buanupu, moni na Popopo anupu. - Kirby inhaled a Noddy(the enemy that gives Kirby the sleep ability), then he fell asleep. * Popopo nae Kaabi:, Kaabi: nae Popopo - Popopo is Kirby, Kirby is Popopo * Popopo bato Dedede ni onda Dedede - Kirby fight against Dedede on Mount Dedede * Popopo agui "Poyo!" - kirby says/said "Poyo!"("Poyo" can mean "this ball" in Pupupulandish) * Popopo, ka-no abi: na! - Kirby, don't eat that! Category:Languages Category:FFD